civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Korea (Sejong)
Korea led by Sejong is a civilization available in vanilla Civilization 5. It requires the Civilization and Scenario Pack: Korea. Overview Korea The Korean peninsula, known today for its divided republics of North and South Korea, has been home to numerous kingdoms over the ages, some virtuous, some steeped in infamy. At times rivaling its powerful neighboring states of China and Japan, Korea was united under the rule of the Choson Dynasty for over 500 years. The turmoil of the Japanese occupation in the early 20th century, followed by the Korean War in 1950, would shatter this once sacred unity. From this strife, South Korea has emerged as a nation of increasing economic and cultural significance on a global scale. In contrast, the oppressive regime controlling the reclusive North Korean state is frequently the subject of international condemnation for its handling of human rights and diplomatic relations. Sejong Sejong Daewang, known to history as "Sejong the Great," was the fourth king of the Choson Dynasty of Korea, ruling from 1418 until his death in 1450. Considered by many to be the greatest king in Korean history, Sejong is known for his remarkable appreciation and respect for human life, adopting numerous civic and social policies to improve the well-being of his people. Sejong also encouraged advances in science and technology and is credited with the creation of the Korean written language, Hunminjeongeum, known today as "Hangul." In old age, Sejong is said to have continued his involvement in daily routines and government affairs, despite going blind and developing diabetes, which would be the eventual cause of his death on May 18, 1450. Sejong is remembered in history for his wise, noble, and compassionate leadership that spurred amazing advances in science and technology, and led to a revolution in the cultural development of the Korean people for centuries to come. Dawn of Man Greetings to you, exalted King Sejong the Great, servant to the people and protector of the Choson Dynasty! Your glorious vision of prosperity and overwhelming benevolence towards the common man made you the most beloved of all Korean kings. From the earliest days of your reign, the effort you took to provide a fair and just society for all was surpassed only by the technological advances spurred onwards by your unquenched thirst for knowledge. Guided by your wisdom, the scholars of the Jade Hall developed Korea's first written language, Hangul, bringing the light of literature and science to the masses after centuries of literary darkness. Honorable Sejong, once more the people look to you for guidance. Will you rise to the occasion, bringing harmony and understanding to the people? Can you once again advance your kingdom's standing to such wondrous heights? Can you build a civilization that stands the test of time? Introduction: Welcome to the palace of Choson, stranger. I am the learned King Sejong, who looks after his great people. (조선의 궁궐에 당도한 것을 환영하오, 낯선 이여. 나는 나의 훌륭한 백성들을 굽어 살피는 깨우친 임금 세종이오.) Defeat: Now the question is who will protect my people. A dark age has come. (이제 나의 백성들은 누가 지켜준단 말인가. 암흑의 시대가 도래하였구나.) Unique Attributes |-|Vanilla = |-|with Korea (Seonjo) installed = Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Introduce Hangul The current writing system we use is woefully unsuited to the Korean language. While the elite may have time to waste memorising thousands of characters for most commoners this only serves as an unnecessary barrier against the spread of knowledge. At your command, our scholars shall strive to create an alphabet uniquely suited to Korean, which will allow all our people to be able to read and write. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Korea * May only be enacted in Medieval or Renaissance Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * of Writing Science * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * +1 Science from every Farm Subsidize the development of Gunpowder Weaponry The Hwach'a has shown itself to be a fearsome weapon, proving once and for all the utility that gunpowder could have in the Korean Army. It is only logical that we should continue to research the possible militaristic uses of gunpowder. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Korea * Must have researched Physics * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 500 Gold * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * 2 Hwach'a appear near the Capital * +15% Production when training Gunpowder and Siege units Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now buying your electronics and playing your MMORPGs. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Category:All Civilizations Category:Vanilla Civilizations Category:Oriental Cultures Category:DLC Category:61 Civ Battle Royale Category:Korea Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Civilizations with two unique units (Civ5)